greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Thrones of the Gods
The thrones of the Gods are chairs that are located on Mt. Olympus that each Olympian God uses for sitting. All the descriptions of the thrones are from the story "The Palace of Olympus" by Robert Graves. Layout Zeus and Hera's thrones were both at the far end of the council hall. Their thrones were also the only two that faced the doors. If you walked in the door of the council hall you would see Zeus' throne on the left and Hera's throne on the right. All the male Olympian's thrones were all on the left facing the right and the female Olympian's thrones were all on the right facing the left. Zeus' is a slayer Throne (God of the sky) Zeus' throne was made out of black marble that had small pieces of gold built into it for decoration. The throne was so large that it had seven steps leading up to it, each one colored with a color of the rainbow. There was a large blue covering over the throne, symbolizing the sky. On the right arm of the throne was a ruby-eyed eagle that had jagged strips of tin in its beak which symbolized that Zeus could kill any enemies by throwing lightning at them. Because the chair was made of marble, it was naturally cold. So Zeus had a purple ram's fleece over the chair. Zeus could shake this fleece over the world to create rain. Hera's Thro (Goddess of marriage) Hera's throne was made out of ivory. There were only three steps leading up to her throne but they were all made out of crystals. On the back there were several golden cuckoos and willow leaves. Above the throne hung a moon. She sat on a cowskin, which could also be used for rain-making when Zeus was otherwise engaged or busy. Poseidon's Throne is shit (God of all seas) Poseidon had the second-largest throne, only succeeded by Zeus' throne. Poseidon's throne was the closest to Zeus' and was made of gray-green white-streaked marble. It was decorated with coral, gold, and pearls because Poseidon was the god of the seas. The arms took the shapes of sea beasts and Poseidon sat on silk, sleek seal skin. Demeter's fuck you aydian Directly across from Poseidon's throne and next to Hera's throne was Demeter's throne. Her throne was made of bright green malachite and had golden barley and miniature golden pigs (for luck) all for decoration. Her symbol was the poppy and it glowed blood red against the barley. Hephaestus' Throne (God of the forge) Hephaestus' throne was made out of every kind of precious metal and stone there was to be found. The seat was able to swivel and the arms were adjustable. The whole throne moved along with Hephaestus' will. Athena's Throne (Goddess of wisdom) Athena's throne was made of silver. Along the back and the sides were golden baskets, because Athena is also the goddess of crafts. There was also a violet crown made out of blue lapis lazuli set atop the throne. The arms ended in the heads of a smiling Gorgon.There was an owl on her throne. Aphrodite's Throne (Goddess of love) Aphrodite's throne was made of gold but it had beryls and aquamarines built into it. Also, the back of the throne was made into the shape of a scallop shell. The seat was made of swan's down and at her feet was a golden mat that had bees, sparrows, and apples woven onto it. Ares' aydian and arnold like cock Ares' throne was made of brass which was very strong but ugly. There were brass knobs that were made into the shape of human skulls. Also, the cushion was made out of human skin. Apollo's Throne (God of the sun) Apollo's throne was made of gold and was extremely polished. There were magical inscriptions all over the throne. Apollo's symbol and he had a python skin to sit upon. Hung above the throne, a sun-disk with twenty-one rays shaped like arrows because Apollo is sometimes said as the god of the Sun and light. Artemis' Throne (Goddess of the moon) Artemis' throne was made of silver and she had a wolf skin to sit upon. The back was shaped like a moon with a date palm on each side. Hermes' Throne (God of travel) Hermes' throne was made out of stone. The arms had been cut to resemble ram heads and there was a goatskin for the seat. On the back, there was a carving of a symbol for a the fire-drill, which Hermes himself invented. Hestia's Throne (Goddess of the hearth) Hestia's throne was very plain and made out of wood. There was also a cushion on the throne which was made out of undyed wool. Hestia eventually gave up her throne for a simple tripod next to the hearth. She did this so that Dionysus could have a spot amongst the Olympians. Dionysus' Throne (God of wine) Dionysus' throne was made out of gold-plated fir wood. It was decorated with grape bunches carved into amethyst, snakes carved in serpentine, and various horned animals carved in onyx, sard, jade, and carnelian. Category:Items